Blooded Love
by YaoiOtakuWriter
Summary: Marik's life has never been to great. He always feels pushed around or just shoved off like he was just a bother. However after an encounter at night, things start changing in his life. Especially with the help from a certain British vampire. Thiefshipping Vampire AU. Yaoi


**A/n: Hey guys, it's me with a new chapter. I'll warn you all now, I'm not usually this fast at writing. ^^' I've written quiet a bit this past week. (Maybe I'm getting sick...) Anyways this is my first time with thiefshipping. I just recently got back into this ship. I don't know how I possibly got out of it. I so love these two together! :3 **  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span>**** *walks in* What do you think you're doing? **  
><strong><span>Me-<span>**** Um...watching youtube?**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span>**** Right, why are there words on the screen. *folds his arms***  
><strong><span>Me-<span>**** Um...**  
><strong><span>Marik-<span>**** *walks in* What in the frig is happening here? Why wasn't I invited for this party? :D**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span>**** its hardly a party. I'm trying to figure out what she's doing on this bloody computer.**  
><strong><span>Me-<span>**** *smirks* Wanna stay and watch?**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span>**** *Taken back* Um...**  
><strong><span>Marik-<span>**** Hell yes!**  
><strong><span>Me-<span>**** Alright then. XD but first...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned...though I wish I did...<strong>  
><strong>Warning: This is yaoi. (Boys love) If you don't like you're more then welcome to click the back button. Also this story might turn into an M-rated fic. I'll tell you, I've never written smut or anything, but I'll do my best if it comes to that.<strong>  
><strong><span>Marik-<span>**** Wait...M-rated fic...smut...Does this mean this is a...**  
><strong><span>Me-<span>**** shh, and enjoy. ;D**

Marik stomped through the halls of Domino Academy, frown etched across his tan face. Today was full of nothing but trouble. Ever since he moved here from Egypt, nothing has gone right. (Not that things went right in the past anyways . . . )

His life has never been right. Always mistreated, or shoved off like he was nothing.

_Guess I should be use to it by now . . ._ Marik thought bitterly.

He arrived at the front doors of his school and sighed in relief. At least he'll be able to go home now and relax. That is, if Malik doesn't decide to bother him first and make his life a living hell.  
>Sighing, he walked out and headed home. He just needed to think positive. When he gets home he can eat one of his sister's delicious meals. Then he could go to his room and relax on his bed and play a game, or read.<p>

_I haven't played Tales of the Abyss in a while . . . maybe that would be the outlet for my anger..._

Smiling to himself, he walked the rest of the way home, thinking of ways to turn his day around.

.~.~.~.~.~.~Thiefshipping.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, I'm home!" Marik yelled. Finally after the long trek home he can relax.

"Oh Marik, glad your home. Could you take the trash out for me?" Ishizu asked from what Marik guessed was the kitchen.

He immediately groaned. He was supposed to relax! Not take out trash right when he got home...

"Oh don't give me that. When you're done you can come eat. I made your favorite." Came his sister's voice. He perked up then.

"Right away all mighty sister." The Egyptian boy said gleefully. Just one mention of his favorite food was all it took to help his sour mood.

He headed into the kitchen, and his nostrils were instantly filled with the sweet aroma of his sister's cooking.

"Mmm, how about I eat then take out the trash?" He asked hopefully. He just wanted to dig in right then and there! His sister's food was always hard to resist. (Not that he ever did that)

His sister laughed. "Don't think so. Have that stomach of yours fuel your motivation to take out the trash."

"But how can it fuel me when it's empty?" His sister turned and gave him a mock glare.

"Just take out the trash."

Marik held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay, no need to get angry."

He walked over and took the bag out of the trash. " But for this I earn seconds."

"Yes yes, just do your chore young man."

"Yes mom~" He walked out with bag in hand. Once done, he went back inside. He found his way back into the kitchen and was filled with the smell of his soon to be meal.

A dopy grin made its way to his face as he made his way over to the table. The round surface was decked all out with food. There was salad, soup, rolls, drinks, (manly tea, aside for Malik's soda.) And last but not least Warah Enab, other wise known as stuffed grape leaves. It was a dish that consisted of onions, tomatoes, and grape leaves. Give and take all the spices that went into it.

"Oh man, you did it again sis. It looks delicious!" He said, happily taking a seat.

Ishizu laughed happily at the compliment. "Always the sweet little brother are we? Make sure to wait for everyone else though."

Marik stared at his sister with a look of disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me! I took out the trash! You said I could eat..." He pouted, looking over the food that was still out of reach.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Marik, you can wait for like five minutes."

Now it was Marik's turn to roll his eyes. "You know good and well that those two will take forever coming down to eat..."

"It won't be that long. Malik, Odion, it's time to eat!" She called out.

"You know they're not going to come right away . . . "

"Patience is a virtue dear brother. And while you're waiting go wash your hands. After taking out the trash there probably filthy." Ishizu said, taking her seat at the table.

"Fine fine, but if there not here in five minutes I'm eating . . . " Marik finished. He got up and walked towards the sink. He quickly washed his hands and took his seat again at the table.

He put his head in his hand. He tapped his fingers against the table in aggravation. This really wasn't far. First he had to take the trash out, and now he has to wait for his brothers, who are soooo slow when it comes to coming down for dinner.

Marik huffed. "It's been five minutes..."

"They do take a little long don't they." She sighed. "Malik, Odion, if you don't come in here in 60 seconds, you won't have any supper!"

Footsteps can be heard stomping through the house. Marik smirked. He knew that his sister would hold her promises. So if they really didn't come down in time there really wouldn't be any dinner for them.

"Okay I'm here! Gosh sis, why the rush?" Malik came into the kitchen, looking slightly irritable.

"I did yell five minutes ago. You should feel bad for making us wait. Marik is practically wasting away over there." Their sister stated, smiling over at Marik.

"Right, he looks like he could lose a few pounds." Malik said smirking.

"Yeah right! You're just jealous that you can't look as friging sexy as me." Marik shot back, slightly offended.

"Right, then tell me pretty boy, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

"I-I...haven't met the right one yet..." He finished lamely.

"Oh right, you have to meet the right boy first right?" Malik smirked as he watched his brother look up at him with complete shock.

"What in the name of Ra are you talking about!"

"Oh nothing, just that a boy who wears that much jewelry and makeup can't be straight."

"I-I don't wear that much! I am totally straight!"

"Yeah, as a curly fry."

Marik was about to retort when his sister slammed her hands on the table. "That's enough, both of you! Now we are going to have a nice dinner together, and I don't want to hear any horrible words between you two got it?!" She half yelled, looking at both her brothers with a heated gaze.

"Y-yes sister." They both said in unison. They glared at each other but otherwise didn't say anything fearing their sister might snap again.

Malik sat down in front of Ishizu and started grabbing food. His sister quickly smacked his hands away. "Nuh huh huh, we have to wait for Odion. Come to think of it, has he got back from work yet..."

"You mean you don't know?" Marik asked.

"Let me check." Just then a ringing could be heard from the other room. Ishizu got up from her chair and went to answer it.

The two brothers glared at each other silently. They didn't want to upset their sister again. They knew what kind of wrath she could dish out. Once they got in trouble so bad they had to clean the whole house top to bottom. And not just the regular things like dishes, and laundry. No, it was much worse. They had to sweep, clean the bathroom, vacuum, dust, clean up after the whole family, wipe down the walls, cleaning out the fridge, and even wash the ceiling! Have you ever tried getting on a latter inside a house and wash the whole area of the ceiling? Yea, not fun...and that went on for like a month!

So the two Ishtar brothers just sat there in silence. Their sister walked back in the room with a frown on her face.

"Well it seems Odion can't come home for awhile...he's being held back for extra hours. So Marik I need you to take Odion some dinner."

"Aw, but sis why do I have to! Can't Malik do it..." Marik complained. After the day he had at school he didn't really feel like doing anything...

"Marik Ishtar, you will listen and take Odion some dinner. It's not going to kill you." She stated, taking her seat back at the table.

Marik furrowed his brows but nodded. When his sister used his full name that usually means she means business. Though he didn't like it. "Fine..." He could hear Malik snicker at him from across the table. He opened his mouth to retort, but instantly shut it from his sister's hard gaze.

"Good, now lets dig in." She announced grabbing some food.

"Finally!" The two brothers said in unison and started grabbing some food for themselves.

"So Marik, Malik, how was school today?" Their sister asked, sounding truly interested.

Malik merely grunted in reply, but Marik took it upon himself to tell his sister about the horrible day he had.

"Terrible! All of those friggen kids don't know how to grow up, and we're seniors! In first period Seto Kaiba kept fighting with this idiot Joey Wheeler! Then I had to listen to Tea who flirted with Yami all through math class. Then at lunch someone spelt their food all over me! I had to change into one of my extra shirts! Then to end it all, I got harassed by Malik all through my last class! I don't know how I deal with it every day..." Marik finished, looking at his sister with tired eyes.

"Oh Marik, I'm sorry. Hopefully tomorrow will be better? And Malik why were you terrorizing your brother again? Your siblings. Learn to get along." Ishizu gave Malik a look of slight anger.

"How can I get along with such a pansy? If you ask me-"

"Malik, would you like to clean the whole house again? Without Marik?" Malik's eyes widened and he immediately shut his mouth. Marik snickered silently. _Serves him right._

The dinner went on as usual. Ishizu told them about her day, and how some new artifacts came to the museum. Then she finished by saying that the two of them should try and get a job, which the boys just replied with grunts. After dinner they cleaned up around the table, leaving the kitchen spotless.

"Alright Marik, I packed dinner for Odion. All you have to do is deliver it." His sister handed him the bag with a smile. Marik groaned inwardly, but took the bag without a word.

He put on a strained smiled. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." He yelled behind him as he stepped through the door.

A little of sun still shone over the sky as Marik walked towards Odion's work. Once there he dropped off the package to his brother, and they chatted for a while before Marik decided he needed to go back. He waved one more time to Odion then walked out the doors again.

It was dark out as he walked back home in silence. Man the city looks creepy at night... He thought.

He was about a block away from home now and he sighed in relief. Finally he'll be able to relax for a couple hours before having to go to sleep for school. He looked around at the urban scenery and smiled. His house was located about five minutes away from the city. When finding this place, Ishizu wanted to make sure they had a little privacy away from the loud city. Usually people don't trek down this far, which was nice, but sometimes lonely.

Suddenly a harsh gust of wind whipped around him. His eyes widened in shock. He saw a flash of white fly by his sight and then it suddenly vanished.

"What was..." Marik began but never finished as he was pushed down to the ground violently.

"Ah, you'll do." Came a deep voice above him. He looked up with wide eyes and met a deep brownish red gaze. The man had white spiky hair that seemed fluffy to the touch. He had a slim pale face, and his eyes seemed to glow. He looked like he was the same age as him.

"W-what? G-get off!" He screamed, thrashing against the arms holding him down.

"Now now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I would really love to do this the hard way." Marik could hear the smirk in the attackers voice. (Which, he noted, sounded British.)

What was going to happen? Was he going to rape him? No! That can't happen. He has to break free!

Marik started struggling again, but the arms still didn't budge.

"So the hard way then? Fine by me." The teen said, sounding amused.

"N-no, please don't rape me! I-I'll pay you or something..." Marik begged, not really knowing how he could get out of this situation.

He heard a deep chuckle come from the stranger. "Calm down boy, I'm not going to rape you. You're so not my type." Marik didn't know whether to feel overjoyed that he wasn't getting raped, or if he should be insulted by the stranger's last words. He settled on the latter.

"So your not going to rape or hurt me?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I don't rape girly looking men, or men for that matter. However, this is probably going to hurt."

Marik's eyes widened in shock. "W-what are you going to do?" he asked frightened. Is he going to take him away and hold him hostage?!

"I need to feed. So just sit still..." The albino said, lowering his face so that it was in the crook of his neck. Marik could feel the heat of the teens breath on his neck. He flushed a deep scarlet at the closeness.

"W-what?! No, get off!" He shrieked, struggling.

"Stop. This will only take a minute." The teen said huskily in his ear. He shivered slightly.

Then there was a sudden spark. Not of pain, but of pleasure. It went all throughout Marik's body making his mouth drop open in a silent moan.

He could hear a sucking noise coming from where the man had his face buried in his neck. Though he couldn't care less right now. He was too busy being overcome with the pleasure running through him.

Why is this happening? What could he possibly be doing that feels this good?

Then in an instant the pleasure was gone. He opened his eyes, and looked up at the stranger with half lidded eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy.

The teen above him chuckled. "Seems like you enjoyed that too much." He said mockingly.

Marik eyes widened. The albino teen had blood smudged over his mouth. H-how...

Marik lazily brought his hand up to his neck and felt a warm liquid seeping out.

"Oh right, almost forgot." The man leaned down, and started licking his neck.

Marik could feel a throbbing pain coming from where the teen atop him was licking, though he didn't fight back. It felt as though his limbs were being held down by lead.

Then the pain was gone. "There that should do. Thanks for the blood." Another gust of wind whipped around the two and suddenly the albino was gone.

Marik groaned quietly and looked around sluggishly. Nowhere in sight.

That guy...drank his blood? So...what does that mean. He said feed...no it couldn't be. Was he a...

But he wasn't able to finish that thought as the need to sleep became too much too bare and darkness over took him.

**A/n:**

**Marik- O.o**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span> I kinda liked this. Do I get to hurt Marik more? XD**  
><strong><span>Me<span>- ...Well maybe...but might not be in a way you like... ^^**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span> What is that suppose to mean?**  
><strong><span>Me-<span> Well when a guy and a guy love each other very much, they want to take their love to the next level. So they have sex, and usually it hurts for the uke so-**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span> W-what the hell, stop!**  
><strong><span>Me-<span> But you asked. XD**  
><strong><span>Marik-<span> Wait so does that mean I'm the uke! You can't be serious!**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span> Really that's what your mad about!? I knew you were gay. *blushes slightly.***  
><strong><span>Marik-<span> I'm not gay! And why are you blushing? That makes you look like the gay one.**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span> Does not!**  
><strong><span>Marik-<span> Does to!**  
><strong><span>Bakura<span>- NOT!**  
><strong><span>Marik-<span> TO!**  
><strong><span>Me-<span> GUYS QUIT YELLING!**  
><strong><span>Bakura+Marik-<span> o.o**  
><strong><span>Me-<span> Thank-**  
><strong><span>Bakura-<span> Not.**  
><strong><span>Marik<span>- To.**  
><strong><span>Bakura<span>- Not!**  
><strong><span>Marik<span>- To!**  
><strong><span>Me-<span> *Groans* Here we go again...Well guys I hope you liked it! Give me a review and tell me what you think. If you see things that need to be changed or if your confused please tell/ask me! I need constructive criticism. Hopefully I'll be back soon with another chapter! Until next time guys~**


End file.
